Those Voices
by marauderette-47
Summary: Based on the song 'Those Voices' from AVPS. In his 3rd year, Harry had a dream about his parents. A dream that kept him going the rest of his life. But it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Harry must learn to say goodbye and keep moving forward.


**Those Voices**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song. :(**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Glad you clicked on to this story! I've recently been incredibly fascinated with 'A Very Potter Muscial' and 'A Very Potter Sequel' (if you haven't seen those, check them out! If you love Harry Potter, you'll love them - guaranteed. They're hilarious!) and I just _had _to write something for this song - it was so amazing! And heartbreaking:( But amazing! If you _haven't _seen the musical and sequel, you don't have to go and watch the six hours of songs and dances just to read this - honestly, the only thing I'm taking from the musical is the song. But if you want to...it's really good! Okay, that's it for my rant! Enjoy the fic:)**

***Also...even if you haven't seen the musical, I would recommend either listening to the song before reading this or listening to it while you read. It adds a little something extra, I think;)***

* * *

><p>"But for now, let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely our own. Let him swim in the deepest ocean. Or glide over the highest cloud." -Albus Dumbledore<p>

* * *

><p>"Concentrate. Explore your past...do you have a memory? Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself in it..."<p>

"There's...another one. It's not happy, exactly. Well, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's complicated-"

"Is it strong?"

"Yes."

"Then give it a try." -Harry and Professor Lupin.

* * *

><p><em>La la la la la. <em>

_La la la la la. _

Harry Potter seemed to suddenly have everything he ever wanted. Friends...someplace he could call home...people who cared about him. He was already in his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was excited for it. Even with a killer like Sirius Black on the loose, Harry knew that he could make the year count.

It was nightfall. The boys' dormitory was quiet and still, the only light source coming from the full moon shining brightly through the glass window. The curtains around Harry's bed were drawn, and he was fast asleep, in a land of dreams. He'd been having the same dream for several nights now, though he didn't oppose. He loved the dream that he was having - it was like finding the Mirror of Erised all over again.

In Harry's dream, he was in a white room. And he was with two people - a man and a woman. The man looked just like him, with the same round glasses and untidy hair. The woman was the definition of beauty, with her long red locks and emerald green eyes. Harry knew he had seen them before - in every good dream he'd ever had. They were the essence of everything Harry had always longed for.

_I know you._

_I've seen you in a dream, an old familiar scene from somewhere._

Harry knew that he had seen the man and woman before, and not _just _in the Mirror of Erised. He _knew _these people. Harry carefully approached the couple in front of him, afraid that if he made the wrong move, they would disappear. But they didn't. Instead, as Harry made his way towards them, they met him in the middle and embraced him. Feeling his parents' arms around him was the most beautiful and wonderful feeling in the world. Harry never wanted to let them go.

When they finally ceased hugging, Harry looked up into the eyes of his mother and father. Though they had technically just met again for the first time in twelve years, there was no hint that Lily and James Potter did not know the boy in front of them. Their eyes were filled with warmth and love, and Harry knew that they would never be strangers to him.

_And you know me._

_There's a glowing in your eyes I know and recognize from somewhere._

Harry drank in the sight of his parents. It seemed so natural, just to be in their presence. It just wasn't fair that he'd had to grow up without them! Professor Lupin could tell him any story about his parents, and he could look at as many pictures as there were, but it just wasn't the same! Lily and James Potter shouldn't have had to die!

Harry felt a tear leak from his emerald eyes, and his mother saw it. She reached out to her only child, and wiped the tears from his face. Her hand felt so warm, Harry was sure that she'd somehow come back to life. That somehow, all of this was real. Lily smiled sadly at him, and James put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Together, the three Potters closed their eyes, and embraced once again.

_Those voices singing out:_

_La la la la la._

_La la la la la. _

Months passed, and never did the dream about his parents fade from Harry's mind. He went through each day with the strength of James and the compassion of Lily. They were always in his heart, and he never let them fade. Whenever he felt scared or lost, he remembered his mother's hand reaching out to wipe away the tears, or he remembered his father's warm, strong hand embracing his shoulder.

_La la la la la._

The first time Sirius Black saw Harry in the Shrieking Shack, he could almost mistake him for James. For the last time he had seen Harry, he had been only able to successfully say five words. Yet now, he was grown up, and he'd lived his entire life without knowing those who cared most about him. Sirius saw the hate in Harry's eyes at anything that could have hurt his parents, and Sirius (even though Harry was blaming _him_) felt pride well up in his heart. Harry loved Lily and James, even if he didn't even know them.

When Sirius had been able to convince Harry of his innocence, everything changed. Sirius saw so much of James and Lily in him - it was amazing. Sirius knew then and there that he would do anything for the boy who was standing in front of him. He had made two people a promise - a promise to always look out for their son. And Sirius Black always kept his promises.

_I see them._

_They were people that I loved, you were barely old enough to be there._

_But I know you._

_You have your mother's eyes beneath your dad's untidy dark hair._

As the following year came and faded, Sirius did whatever he could to help Harry. He loved the boy as if he was his own son, and vowed never to let him live life without knowing how much he was loved. He did what he did for Lily and James, but it was so much more than that. He did what he did for _Harry _- for the little boy to whom he was named godfather. The little boy who had the biggest heart. The little boy who wasn't so little anymore, but who still had compassion and strength and bravery. He carried all of the traits of his parents - and he carried them with pride.

Harry began to see Sirius as both a father and a brother - two things he had never had. And after meeting Sirius, Harry never had the dream about the white room and his parents again. At first, he was very sad and upset about the absense of his dreams, but Sirius's words rung out gently in the back of his mind:

"The ones who love us never really leave us."

And Harry held on to those words as if they were his life source - for they _had _to be true.

_Those voices ringing out:_

_La la la la la._

_La la la la la._

As fourth year came and went, Harry's life became darker. He had no more time to sit and dwell on dreams - there was work to be done. He at least had Sirius for help, and that meant more to Harry than his godfather would ever realize. As the trials of his fifth year at Hogwarts began, Harry was beginning to lose hope. So much was going wrong in the world - how could it ever be set right?

_La la la la la._

As Harry sat in bed one night, thinking of all that was going wrong, he suddenly remembered something. His mother's hand, reaching out to wipe away his tears. His father's hand, gently placing itself on his shoulder. And now, he had something new to comfort him - Sirius embracing him like a father seeing his favorite son for the first time in months. Harry clung to these people - these people who _loved _him, and for a single night, things seemed like they were going to be alright.

Then, he lost Sirius.

_And I would never do anything that could hurt you._

Sirius had promised that he would always be there - that Harry would never live his life alone again.

So why was he dead?

_They were both my family._

Sirius had been Harry's only family. Harry hadn't realized how much he'd been depending on Sirius until he no longer had him to lean on. It was like his parents were dynig all over again, and Harry was just sitting there, powerless to stop it as it happened.

_You're all that's left of what I knew._

And Harry had no one left.

_You must know somewhere it's true._

_Do you understand me?_

The night after Sirius's tragic death, Harry was lying asleep in his bed. And he felt a familiar sense of peace wash over him - he was back. He stood once more in the white room, this time, facing three people rather than two. And as Harry surveyed his parents and his godfather, he felt the tears pool in his eyes. His mother - as she had in so many other dreams - reached out to him. His father gently placed a hand on his shoulder. And Sirius embraced him.

_Those voices reaching out:_

_La la la la la._

Harry spoke to them, begging for them to come back so that he would not be alone. Lily looked into Harry's eyes, and Harry could see that his mother was crying as well.

"You are never alone." promised Lily. "Never."

_La la la la la._

"Harry," murmured Sirius. "Remember - those who love us never really leave us."

_La la la la la._

"We'll be with you until the very end." swore James. "Always."

_Laaa._

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of little feet padding through the hallways. It was still the dead of night, he could tell. The moon was full in the sky outside, and Harry's wife - Ginny - was still fast asleep and snoring lightly. Suddenly, Harry's bedroom door opened, and his three year old son - James - crawled into the room.

"Daddy," whispered James. "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" asked Harry, in that soothing voice that could only belong to a father.

"My room is dark," said James sadly. "And I don't want to be alone."

As Harry made room for James in his bed, he swore quietly to his son, "You are never alone. Never."

_La la la la la._

* * *

><p>"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." -Albus Dumbledore<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Awe. I'm crying now because I just re-read this:( I hope you guys liked it! If you could review, that would mean the world to me! I really want to know how it was:) Okay, thanks! Stay excellent!<strong>

**~marauderette-47**

**|  
>\**

**|  
>\**

**|  
>\**

**|  
>\**

**Review! *winkwink***


End file.
